Sweet Rivalry
by Bloodthirstyfang
Summary: Fox reunites with his rival Wolf. challenged in a duel Fox fought, fatally injuring him, he takes him back to the great Fox to save his life. while healing Fox gains an addiction and a Bond with his enemy..    Fox X Wolf


Sweet rivalry

Months Later after the aparoid invasion The Lylat system was at peace, our heroes were paid a handsome reward. They've rebuilt the Great Fox with most of their money, since Peppy sacrificed the other one to destroy the Aparoid barrier. They've got what they've wanted, but life was getting dull for the starfox team, they spend most of their time in the Great Fox consumed by boredom. Peppy was promoted to be the new general of the cornerian army, but military business is on hold to rebuild corneria, so Peppy went on a vacation to board the Great Fox like old times, there were no available missions to give so they almost lived a normal life. Fox and Falco played on their new game console that they bought with some of their reward money, playing some fighting game with a big variety of characters who give out a familiar aura. The two competitive species tapped violently on the controllers struggling to win, then for awhile it was game set.  
>Falco tossed his controller hard on the couch while Fox grinned with victory.<p>

"Haha! I win!"

"Thats no fair dude! you relied on items! wheres your honor? Falco yelled making his feathers stand up.

"Pffft why do i need honor in a VIDEO game?" Fox replied with a smart ass tone

"WHY you little-" Then Slippy entered the room scratching his head.

"You guys take that game waay too seriously as if you were playing as yourselves in it." The toad joked with a dorky snicker.

"Shut up! you're just jealous cuz you weren't-" Falco was interrupted by ROB64 who recieved a hologram messege "HOLOGRAM MESSEGE FROM FOLF O'DONNIE CORRECTION WOLF O'DONNELL" Fox raised his eye brow before rolling his eyes, he sat on the captain's chair pressing a button on the panel attatched to the arm rest to open up communications with Wolf. Then a hologram of Wolf appeared in the middle of the room with his usual mean expression, and his strong intimidating look.

"Hey pup. Long time no see. wanna have a one on one duel? just you and me with no one to back us up" Fox sighed and said "Wolf..I'm glad you're safe but lets enjoy peace while we still can..us mercenaries dont get a break like this so often." The Fox crossed his arms looking up at the big bad wolf. Wolf frowned with his eye brows arched.

"Whats the matter? Scared?" Wolf taunted as he scoffed. Fox pouted and said "forget it Wolf."

The big canine sighed and thought of an Idea.

"Fox how bout we make a bet?"

Fox looked up with his ears twitched as he raised an eyebrow.

"a bet?"

"yeah! a prize would make things more interesting, if you win I'll give you all the bounty money I've collected so far for the passed years, and i tell ya...its quite alot." Wolf smirked luring Fox into his challenge using the vulpine's money addiction as his advantage.

"Hmmm sounds like a damn good bargain! but what happens if i lose?" Fox rubbed his furry chin in curiousity.

Wolf replied holding a smile.

"If you lose you submit to me giving up on your pride reconizing that i'm more better and stronger then you..that i'am your superior!" He said simply. Fox raised an eyebrow in slight disappointement.  
>"Eh?..Ok i can live with that!" Fox hopped off his seat and grabbed his jacket.<p>

"Ok where to Wolf?"

"Meet me at the outskirts of Corneria, and make sure you tune up that scrap heap of yours!"

"Ok got it Wolf, Fox out." Fox disabled the connection with Wolf and headed out the door, Krystal Followed and stopped the Vulpine on his tracks.

"Fox are you sure about this?" The vixen said with worry.  
>Fox put a hand on Krystal's shoulder and gave a couragous nod.<p>

"i'll be alright I can take care of myself, and besides a little bit more money wouldn't hurt now would it?" Krystal nodded and gave the fox a tight hug.

"Ok ..but be careful"

Then the whole team came to see Fox off

"Don't you die now Fox! remember...the technique I taught ya!" Peppy said giving the Fox confidence. Fox rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance.

"Uhh..yeah sure I'll remember THAT."

"Fox i tuned up your Arwing a bit so you are ready to GO!

Slippy said giving a thumbs up and wished Fox good luck. Falco walked up and smiled, lightly punching fox on the shoulder.

"Go get him Tiger!" Fox raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"I'm a Fox you idiot!" He playfully punched back then he set off to corneria where his rival awaits. He arrived at planet swiftly cutting through the atmosphere, piercing through the white clouds as if both of them were needle and cotton, with the roar of his engine Fox entered the rocky landscape seeing his rival's trusty Wolfen.

Wolf was waiting with his arms crossed leaving his Wolfen floating on idle. He noticed an Arwing flying towards him, making the wolf smirk.

"Glad you came..Fox..now prepare to meet your defeat!"

He uncrossed his arms and fired a shot at the unprepared Fox but the vulpine managed to dodge it by spinning his Arwing to the side.

"Bring it on Wolf!" Fox fired a few shots at the still ship, but Wolf flew forward and dove under him, heading under the blind spot of the Arwing. He flew up towards his rival's ship firing lasers from below. Fox heard the shots being fired then did a quick barrel roll to block it. He flew forward trying to turn back to his opponent Wolf who tailed him, not letting Fox shake him off. the lupine chuckled menacingly as he fired rapidly behind the Fox's Arwing. The vulpine grunted, feeling the lasers hit his ship as the cockpit shook, he spotted a large rock and flew around it to keep distance from his rival, using the turbo on his engine he flew behind the Wolfen, he yelled.

"Eat this!" he press and held the triggers as he started firing at the Wolfen. Wolf growled as his ship took damage. Time past by as they grew tired. Wolf smiled and said.

"You're good! but I'm better!"

Fox rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Lets just get this over with! they both accelerated towards each other then after a few feet from contact wolf dove under him.

"Ok you asked for it!" He charged his laser doing a U-turn to turn back toward the busted Arwing. Fox flew forward trying to shake the wolf, hearing the screech of the charged beam pointed at him he growled nervously trying to think of what to do. Then he got it. The Fox did a somersault to try and confuse his rival.

"Ha that trick is not gonna work this time!" Wolf said with a cocky tone, he looked at his back mirror and noticed Fox didn't come back down.

"What the Hell?" Wolf said with confusion then looked up, but was blinded by the glare of the sun He growled as Fox came down from the blinding light with a charged beam and fired it at the Wolfen's wing, shattering it along with half the ship causing it to spin and crash into a rock.

Fox sighed in relief "Phew finally thats over! Ok Wolf pay up!" But there was no answer, Fox's triumphant smile disappeared leaving a worried frown. "Hey Wolf? Stop kidding around.." He waited for a while but still no answer Fox's Worry caused the vulpine's hands to shake.

"WOLF?" He flew down to the crash site and landed, he jumped out of his ship and ran towards the fallen Wolfen. He froze with a shocked expression.

"What have I done?.." Wolf was in the the pilot seat, not moving, his head bled from hitting it on the wall of the cockpit, and glass shards from the broken windshield were impaled into his arms and chest. Fox eyes shined as he fought the tears. Breath still came from Wolf's mouth, he has a chance to save him.

"Hang in there Wolf!" He shook the lupine trying to wake him up but failed. Fox had no other choice but to bring him back to the Great Fox he knows that his team would likely disapprove but it was the only way to save his dying rival, he picked up wolf's arm putting it around his back to carry him to his Arwing, but something stopped him from moving.. He was halted by a feeling of comfort and relaxing warmth. his rival's warm body pressing onto him seems to give Fox pleasure, he blushed and started to nuzzle his rival's handsome unconcious face, making a small murr, as he began to lick his cheek, then he quickly snapped out of it.

"W-what am I doing?.." He he shook his head and walked over to to his Arwing.  
>Meanwhile at the Great Fox he carried Wolf to the medical bay to pull out the glass shards stabbed into his body, Wolf whimpered as the shards were pulled out.<p>

"There thats all of it" Peppy said wiping the sweat on his forehead. Falco and Slippy don't approve of Wolf boarding their mother ship.

"Are you s-sure it's ok to bring HIM in here?" Slippy stuttered his words trying to be cautious. Falco crossed his arms with a serious expression. "It'll be your fault if he ends up blowing up the Great Fox!" Fox knew Falco would take this personal since he hated star wolf, he rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh. "It's ok I'll take the blame." Falco replied doing some hand gesture as he uncrossed his arms. "Yeah by the time everyone would be dead!"

"Wolf isn't that bad!" Fox snapped back at the stubborn falcon.

"Oh yeah? remember how many times he tried to kill us?" Falco pointed at the sleeping wolf while Peppy bandaged the lupine's wounds ignoring the argument. Fox growled with frustration.

"He's a changed guy! H-he saved me a few times.."

"Why are you defending him so much? have you fallen for the enemy? Fox's eyes widened as he made eye contact with everyone in the room, Krystal looked at him with confusion. He gritted his teeth worried that everyone would think the wrong way. He glanced at the sleeping Wolf, and turned his head.

"L-look..he helped us defeat the Aparoids!"

Falco retailiated topping Fox's words.

"The Aparoid invasion was everyone's problem..It's one of the things he checked off his list, next is you."

The bird walked towards the door while everyone followed.

"Cya lover boy." Falco said sarcastically then disappeared into the halls, Krystal stopped, looking back at the stunned and confused Fox she looked away with disappointment walking out as the automatic door shut behind her. Fox sighed walking unstably towards the chair beside Wolf's bed, he sat on it resting his elbows on his knees, looking down.

"Wolf..did I really...fall for you?" Fox looked up at the Wolf laying there peacefully, he stood up walking towards the bed looking down at the canine and said.

"I'm sorry...Wolf.." He put a hand on his rival's arm and froze for a few seconds then began to rub it feeling how strong it was. Fox never touched Wolf before and ever since that crash..He was addicted. The great Wolf O'donnell was laying unconcious infront of him, and he was alone with no one to watch. Fox examined the buff canine, he was shirtless so Peppy was able to bandage him, then glanced over to Wolf's abs, it was tense from the pain and stress, putting a hand over it he started to stroke it, his pupils grew wide feeling aroused by the hard bumpy feeling, bending down he sniffed Wolf's manly musk.

Fox murred to the scent of his attractive rival and started to nuzzle his hard abs, he loved the feeling, it was warm, strong, and comforting. It gave the addictive feeling in his stomach that Fox craved for. He looked at Wolf's peaceful expression as he rest his head on his rival's stomach.

"Wolf...I.." He was cut off by the grunting of Wolf waking up. Fox quickly jumped off him trying to keep his cool but turned bright red.

"F-Fox?.." Wolf said weakly. "W-where am I?.." Fox sighed in relief that Wolf didn't notice.

"You're on the Great Fox" he replied trying to look cool by leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Wolf looked at Fox with a tired expression, Fox looked back blushing from how cute he looked without the tough mean face.

"Why did you save me?.." Wolf said questioning the flustered Fox.

"W-well to pay you back for helping us defeat the Aparoids and y-you said nothing about killing each other." Wolf let out a small chuckle.

"Ya know..you look kinda cute when you're nervous pup.." Fox's stomach started to fill with butterflies, just by the sound of his words was enough to make Fox stunned with love, looking at Wolf's innocent smile Fox thought in his head.

(Wolf..are you?..) The vulpine's stomach rose thinking the lupine felt the same.

"Whats wrong? you look a little red Fox!" Wolf said with a weak mocking tone, obtaining his harsh attitude back, he ruined the moment for Fox. The vulpine turned his head furrowing his eyebrows.

"I-I'm not! I-It's just my fur! and I'm NOT cute!" Wolf did a small laugh.  
>"hehe fine." he tried to get up but the wounds forbade him, he grunted feeling pain everywhere as he tried to move. Fox stopped Wolf from getting up putting his hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Hey you're not ready to move yet.." Fox rested his hand on Wolf's shoulder for a long bit. The confused lupine looked at the Fox's hand, the awkward scene stood still till Fox finally took his hand back.

"S-sorry..Well get some sleep..good night." He walked off to his room to get some sleep.

Fox walked through the halls with Wolf stuck in his head, finally stopping at the door to his room which was a few blocks away from the medical bay. he sighed as he opened the door, it slid open for him to walk through, he took his jacket off and threw it, suddenly feeling angry.

"Grrr what is wrong with you Fox?" he growled to himself, he walked into his bathroom which was beside him and stared at the mirror seeing his reflection change into a sad expression.

"Y-you're not gay.." he got out of the bathroom and layed on his bed looking up at the cieling, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about him. His pants began to feel tight at a certain spot and he started to rub it.

"..Wolf..." he stroked more getting harder with each Image of Wolf passing through his head, he unzipped his pants taking out his erect cock and began to jack off, with Wolf still in his mind he moaned.

"Wolf...oh Wolf!" He pleasured himself as hours passed by, he fell asleep muttering his rival's name as he slept, hugging his pillow dreaming about his sweet rival Wolf. The next day sun shone through Fox's window, he made a confused and tired grunt standing up to look outside. It was Corneria, the auto pilot caused the Great Fox to roam at random, coincidentally passing by the the crash site, spotting the remains of the Wolfen made Fox feel guilty he gave out a sigh and decided to check on Wolf, he put on his usual wear which was basically his flight suit, and walked out. He met Falco in the halls, stopping Fox from walking.

"Morning Falco." Fox said while giving a friendly smile. The bird looked back with guilt and replied.

"Hey Fox..sorry bout yesterday, shouldn't have been so harsh. I know you're not like that right?...Fox?" Fox rubbed the back of his neck as he replied.

"Ya sure Falco, and its ok, barley remembered!" He joked even thought it was partly true. Falco smiled and nodded.

"Ok good good, I'm gonna head for the kitchen to get breakfast care to join?" Fox looked down the hall where the medical bay was, but thought he should get Wolf some breakfast.

"Ok sure lets go."

When they got to the kitchen Fox grabbed a bowl and poured cereal into it, he took the milk from Slippy and added some into the bowl of cereal.

" Hey Fox! slow down! Falco said scratching his head.

"This ain't your last day to eat a bowl of cereal is it?" Fox got a spoon and put it in the bowl. Krystal came in and wondered why Fox was acting strange.

"Whats wrong Fox? you look a little..jumpy." Fox smiled and said.

"huh? no I don't. I just need to be quick cuz..umm uh I have errands." Fox excused him self walking out the door. Krystal blinked with confusion and looked at the other members who gave a shrug, Fox walked off to the medical bay entering it, finding Wolf looking out the window, Fox knocked on the door frame getting Wolf's attention.

"Oh hey there pup." seems like Wolf gained back the strength in his face resuming his grumpy expression. He looked at the bowl of cereal tilting his head.

"Is that for me?" Fox looked down at the bowl and nodded.

"Yeah thought you'd be hungry." Wolf looked away not making eyecontact and said. "thanks." Fox scratched his cheek as he walked over, putting the bowl of cereal on the table beside him. Wolf looked at the bowl seeing the white liquid swish around from the motion. He tried to lift his arms making a small grunt, he sighed after giving up.

"gah..looks like my arms are still busted...do you mind feeding me?" Fox blushed from Wolf's request.

"F-feed you?"

"yeah..it's not like I can use telekinesis." Wolf said sarcastically as he looked away. Fox gulped and replied trying to be calm from the situation. "O-ok" he picked up a spoon full of cereal and slowly held it up towards Wolf's mouth. Wolf faced the spoon opening his mouth revealing sharp fangs and took a bite, he licked his lips and smiled.

"It's good.." Fox's nervous frown slid up into a smile.

"Oh so this is the errand you were talking about?" a voice said coming from the door, he looked at the door and it was Krystal, she crossed her arms tapping her foot that made a slightly loud clicking sound as she stared at Fox suspicously.

"Krystal!..um I... I-It's not what you think! Fox said holding the spoon in his hand.

"I told him to bring it.." Wolf interrupted looking at Fox as the vulpine looked back in suprise.

"also told him to feed me since my arms are still broken." Wolf added. "Oh is that right?" Krystal glared at the wolf who didnt give a damn.

"Hey princess can you do me a favor and call my team saying i'll be ok?" he said with a mocking tone. Krystal growled and pouted, she walked away with hard clicking sounds from her heels as it faded away. Fox felt bad but felt good at the same time thanking Wolf for the help, they smiled at each other and Fox continued to feed Wolf.

Wolf stayed for a few weeks to heal his wounds and picked up a strong bond with Fox along the way, the team got used to Wolf's company except Krystal who was overtook by jealousy, and when Wolf felt a bit better Fox and him hung out for a bit, landing on planets they've passed to go sight seeing and ate lunch together, Wolf's arms were still kinda weak so Fox still helped him eat, Wolf even beat Falco in the videogame using the same tactics as Fox, and as usual Fox jacked off to Wolf everynight.

The next day Wolf and Fox went over to corneria city which is some what under construction. They heard that they just rebuild Java Nova so they decided to get a couple coffees there. Wolf was feeling better but didn't gain all his strength back. The two canines walked into the coffee shop looking around to see everything was fixed, it was a fancy looking place that has soft chairs, coffee tables, stairs that lead to a balcony that views the whole coffee shop, and the walls had a nice blue-ish texture along with most of the things in the store. There were alot of people around chattering to their friends, talking on phones, using laptops, reading the latest tabloid, even some that are just drinking by themselves.

"Nice place." said Wolf with a impressed smirk.

"Yeah it is! I'm glad they finally rebuild this place I miss tasting the caramel cornerian lattes they sell here!" Fox said with an optimistic tone as he walked infront of Wolf.

"heh yeah? never been here but i'd like to try that latte thing." Wolf eye'd the place while he replied.

"Ok good! wait here I'll order." Fox was halted by Wolf's large hand.

"Nah it's ok i'll order, i think i owe ya much." Wolf walked up to the counter and looked up at the menu, squinting his good eye till a scrawny squirrel walked up to take his order.

"Hello sir how can I-" The squirrel stopped as he took a good look at his customer, recognizing the itmidating look and the eye piece.

"Y-y-you're..." Wolf tilted his head in confusion and pointed at the menu.

"can I get two Caramel cornerian lattes please?" Wolf said, trying to sound as gentle as possible with his low gruff voice, but seems to scare the squirrel even more.

"o-o-ok sir i'll be right on it!" he called over to his co workers in a panicy voice.  
>"t-two caramel lattes! and make it quick please!" Wolf waited patiently crossing his arms, looking over at Fox who was standing by the entrance with an insquisitive look on his face, Wolf sighed and looked down at the floor.<p>

"O-ok two caramel cornerian lattes" the squirrel hesitantly set the drinks on the counter. and shook with fear. Wolf glared in annoyance as he reached forward. The squrriel covered his face with his arms making a silent squeak as if he was trying to defend himself from a punch, Wolf finally took the two cups and turned around. He heard chattering and looked around seeing eyes stare at him.

"Isn't that Wolf O'donnell?..." a female rabbit whispered to one of her friends.

a tabby cat backed away gasping as Wolf walked towards the door seeing Fox giving a pity expression.

"It's that guy i saw on the news...isn't he dangerous? a group of mice chatted to themselves looking at Wolf who was behemoth size to them.

"should we call the police?..." a dog said from the table Wolf just passed. The lupine finally made it out of that hell hole and handed Fox the drink, they walked in silence, Wolf took a sip of the coffee keeping his usual face expression but for some reason it looked..forced.

"Hey...sorry about what happened there..." Fox said as he took a sip from his cup tasting the bitterness from the lack of sugar or the cause of gloom around them.

"don't sweat it, i'm used to this kinda stuff." he made a smirk that was similar to his previous expression, it worried Fox and wished he could do something about it. They arrived at corneria park, there were children playing, people staring at the ocean that extends infront of the park, couples kissing having their romantic time, and there was a statue of James and Fox standing in unison with the same pose staring up at the sky. the two canines sat on a bench that faced the ocean, Wolf neared the last drops of his drink and finally finished it and tossed it into a some what near by garbage can scoring it in.

"Nice throw" Fox smiled still holding his full drink in his hands.

"thanks." he sniffed.

Wolf took off his eye piece revealing a scar across his eye. it had no pupil or iris...it was just blank, he rubbed it as if he just wiped a tear from his eye.

"you ok Wolf?" Fox put a hand on his back and rubbed gently.

"Yeah i'm ok.." Wolf sighed and sniffed a bit. It was silent till Fox decided to ask a question.

"i've been wondering...what happened to your eye?" He tilted as he stared into the blank eye. Wolf frowned as he stared into space.

"S-sorry...if its personal its ok..."

Wolf shook his head and looked at the statue with Fox and James on it, he just eyed James with a glare and looked at Fox, Suddenly saw James for a moment sitting there beside him staring through his sunglasses.

"James McCloud.." Fox raised an eye brow and tilted his head.

"My...Father?"

"yeah...I was on a Mission to destroy a prototype Of the very first Arwing..." Fox stared with interest as he began to drink his cold coffee.

"I infiltrated a cornerian Base, it was a stealth mission...I arrived at the hanger where The prototype was.. As i was about to take out a satchel charge..I turned around and there he was...your old man..thats when we had our first Fight which was hand to hand combat.. He fights swiftly..but i got the upper hand in strength." Fox stared at his muscles and blushed thinking to him self. (I can tell with that hot bod of yours.) Wolf continued.

"We both pulled out our blasters pointing it at each other.. it was intense but we managed to knock it out of each other's hands, i struggled to retrieve my blaster, but HE got it.." Fox perked his ears and set his cup on the bench which was empty.

"Then what?.." the vulpine asked curiously.

"He pointed it at me, he had a chance to fire but instead slashed me...with the bayonet of my blaster, my left eye began to see red...and it blanked out..." Fox looked down with a frown feeling like it was his fault but looked up at the James statue with a sigh.

" I didn't know why he spared me...but it was a chance to make my escape before security noticed.."

Fox made an ooo sound as his eyes widened.

"what next?" the Fox sat on the bench lifting both his legs up cutely staring like a little kid.

"ahhh nothing important..just some boring ass chase scene." he chuckled and rubbed his eye piece with a thumb as he stared down onto it.

"This thing has helped me see for the passed years" he smiled looking into the blue lens of his eye piece seeing his scarred eye through it. Suddenly Wolf felt a soft tap on his leg, he looked over finding a bright red ball beside his boot, a little wolf kid ran up looking at Wolf curiously. The lupine picked the ball up and handed it to the kid and let out a gentle smile, even though his scarred eye was visible and his size was 20 times bigger then the kid's the wolf pup smiled and took his ball back. Wolf heard a voice scream from the distance, it was a female wolf who ran up towards him, she picked the child's hand making him stay behind her and stepped infront of him in protection.

"Stay away from him you MONSTER!" The kid and the woman walked away in a fast pace as she held the kid's hand, Fox and Wolf over heard them faintly as they moved forward.

"Mommy who was that?"

"hes a very bad man!"

Wolf scoffed as he looked down onto the cement, Fox sighed and looked at Wolf with worry.

"Wolf..."

" that kid..will grow up to know who i'am.. a Monster...I'm a monster...aren't I?..." Fox shook his head disapproving Wolf's words.

"no you're not...you're a hero who helped us save Lylat.." Wolf scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah well i didnt get any credit for that...i'm not meant to be trusted..no one will ever trust me...not my team, not Andross! no body..." there was silence in the air, Wolf's hands began to shake as a tear formed in his scarred eye.

"I trust you..." Fox went a bit closer his shoulder touching Wolf's, Wolf looked away looking like he was struggling to hold in something.

"you don't have to hold it in Wolf..." Fox brought an arm to rub his back.

"what the Hell you talking about?..." He sniffed trying hard with his tough act.

"your tears...let them out...theres no one around to see" The park was deserted as the sun began to set, Wolf looked around to double check then his ears folded. his eyes began to shine letting tears fall down onto the cement, he let out a soft sob along with a quiet howl. Fox pulled him close with a comforting hug as he continued to rub his back, He enjoyed Wolf's trust letting him cry into his shoulder.

"its ok..you have me...you don't have to feel alone anymore..I trust you..." Wolf continued to sob hugging his friend tightly. They stayed for an hour and noticed it was getting dark so they had to head back. As they walked back to the space subway, three thuggish guys came up to them, there was a huge bull dog who was almost as big as Wolf and two dobermen standing on each side looking as if they were twins.

"Wolf O'donnell?" the bull dog smirked raising a brow making the wrinkles of his brow move up.

"What the hell do you want?" Wolf said coldly, glaring into the bulldog's eyes.

"Oh nothing...i just wanna see if I get rewarded...If I kill you!" The dog's eyes widened as his wrinkley cheeks extended with a sinister smile, he took out a knife and slashed at Wolf. Wolf jumped backwards making him miss. the two dobermens dashed forward attacking the lupine. Fox growled and ran in to help, kicking one of the dobermens to the ground as the other one kicked Wolf in the face making his eye piece fall off.

"Wolf!" Fox ran over to the lupine who was on the ground.

"I...I can't see..." Wolf clutched his eyes shut to clear the dirt out of his good eye and opened to see half a vision. Fox was attacked with a strong force seeing the bull dog swing a fist at him he gasped for air as he flew into a wall. Wolf watched the scene, seeing Fox fly till he passed his scarred eye not able to see the Fox in pain.

"Fox! he tried to run to him but the two dobermen pinned him down, the bulldog came up with the knife in his hand pointing it at the lupines neck.

"I bet I'll be stinkin rich when I cut off this head of yours!" he swung his knife horizontally but stopped.

Fox was in front of the knife with his arm flexing at the blade he growled in pain while blood dripped on the floor. Wolf was speechless eying the blood on the floor with his good eye. Fox took out his blaster pointing it at the Bulldog.

"Y-you're Fox Mccloud...e-easy there.." The bulldog gulped finally noticing who the Fox was. The two dobermen let go of Wolf when Fox turned around to point at them.

"Get the hell out of here" the vulpine growled with a glare standing infront of Wolf in defense.

"Fine you win!..feh you should be thankful that your BOYFRIEND came in to save you!" Fox blushed and fired a laser through the Bull dog's hair making a clean shave.

"I said piss OFF!" Roared Fox as they fled with yelps of fear.

Fox sighed and felt weak, fainting on the subway hearing Wolf's faint voice.

"FOX! FOX hang in there!" At that moment he felt a drop of water or some kinda liquid fall on his face, he never heard Wolf so worried before, it brought a smile to his face.

It was black, there was nothing but darkness, but he started to hear faint voices which got louder.

"What DID you do to him!" a familiar squawk said loudly

"I...I didn't..." a Low gruff voice he knew very well.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" a high pitch voice said, Fox could make out that it was a boy.

"what have you done to my Fox.. no..." a soft female british accent said.

"I want you out of here by tomorrow!" a yell that sounded like a grouchy Old man..It was very confusing for Fox and found him self falling into the darkness again.

Fox shot up finding himself in his own bed, he started to pant heavily and looked at his right arm which was bandaged up. There was a knock on the door, he looked up as it slid open seeing a tall grey canine walk up and sat on the bed.

"Hey pup...Its my last day today...you wanna say something to me?" Fox held his head in confusion and looked a bit worried.

"Last day?...what you mean?..."

"My last day to stay...it seems that i've lost the trust from your team mates.." Wolf frowned in disappointment rubbing his eye piece.

"But it wasn't your fault! I'll talk to them..they'll understa-"

"no its alright...I have to go back anyway" Fox cringed he gripped the blanket hard making it wrinkle. he was upset at the thought of Wolf leaving him..he would never see him again except on the battlefield which scared him so much..

"So got any final words McCloud?" he chuckled as if he was trying to make a joke about death. Fox stared at the ground trying to think up his words.

"Well...when you get back to Star Wolf will we have to fight?..again?" Wolf froze a bit and sighed, It was silent for awhile till Wolf changed the subject, It upset Fox knowing what the answer was, but he brushed it off just this once.

"So..how are you and that vixen?" The vulpine raised his eyebrow at the awkward question while scratching his cheek.

"were doing ok I guess." Fox glanced back at the Wolf and thought he saw disappointment in his eye but quickly had a second thought.

"I see. well hope you guys are happy..and possibly get a kid" He chuckled and gave a fangy grin. Fox gave a sneer and a smile nudging him playfully. Wolf grabbed his shoulder and rotated his arm.

"Well look like my arms are feeling better." Fox congratulated him giving him a happier smile.

"Thats great"

"yeah! its like the wounds never happened!" Wolf flexed testing out his healed arms. Fox stared at how big Wolf's arms got as he flexed, he was tempted to touch it, he tried to fight his desire but couldn't anymore, he wanted to touch him..It was his last time to, so he leaned over gripping onto his arm, feeling the hardness of his bicep, he began to nuzzle it. Wolf looked at the vulpine attatched to his arm.

"Fox.."

Fox let go and realised what he did wrong.

"I..I didn't.." He turned away with his ears folded, he felt ashamed of what he did, and thought wolf would laugh at him for being attracted to him. Then suddenly he felt arms wrap around him, feeling his cheek rubbed by a warm muzzle.

"W-Wolf?..Fox stuttered in confusion, Wolf smiled softly, stroking Fox's shoulder. Fox turned around to face Wolf, finding the lupine leaning over, making their muzzles touch, giving him a kiss. Fox felt so much love flow through him and couldn't believe what was happening but went and enjoyed it. Still kissing, Wolf pushed Fox slowly, making him lay on the bed. He let go of the kiss, letting both of them breathe. He looked into Fox's eyes letting out a handsome smile, He stroked the vulpines chest, sniffing his neck and began to lick it. Fox moaned, feeling his rival's warm tongue gliding up and down his neck. Wolf looked up at Fox as Fox looked back, he tried to say something but Wolf put a finger on his lips eyeing a zipper he found on Fox's Flight suit, he bit on it with his sharp fangs and dragged it down, unzipping his green top after he was done he threw it on the floor. He looked at the Fox shirtless raising his eyebrows and nodded his head impressed by the Fox's body.

"mm you're not so bad yourself pup." Wolf said as he licked his lips, he layed on the vulpine sniffing his toasty brown fur, the big Wolf murred loving the feel and scent of his rival. Suddenly Wolf felt something poke his stomach, he stood up seeing a bump in Fox's pants. Wolf grinned and started to rub it. The aroused Fox whimpered as he gripped the bed hard panting heavily. Wolf began to rub his own with the other hand, he stopped and took off his clothes, standing naked infront of his sworn rival. Fox's eyes widened as his heart thumped, the big sexy Wolf unzipped Fox's pants seeing the brown canine's erection fling out. The lupine let out a curious growl, bend down to lick on it. the vulpine grunted trying to hold in his excitment, Wolf continued to lick, tasting Fox's salty pulsing dick.

"you're pretty tasty pup..." Wolf chuckled, licking the pre off his lips. The vulpine blushed nervously as his ears twitched, his eyes widened staring at the older canine's huge cock feeling himself sweat and heard his heart thump through his sensitive ears. Wolf followed the Fox's eyes, looking down, twitching his cock.

"Oh..you want this pup?" The vulpine rapidly nodded with his tongue out, Wolf felt Fox's fluffy tail wag between his legs, giving a chuckle and a fangy grin.

"Say that you want it." He swung his cock back and forth teasing the poor Fox. The vulpine whimpered, keeping his eyes on that huge cock.

"I-I wan..I wan.." He stuttered as he begged, barley getting his words out.

"I can't hear you!" The Wolf grinned, amused by the little game hes playing. Fox whimpered, laying his head on the lupine's leg, folding his ears looking up with big shiny eyes.

"I-I want..please?" Wolf looked down at his mate's eyes, giving a bit of a sorry look, he never seen his rival look so cute before, he was used to the stern face he used to shoot him down.

"Fine you can have it.." Wolf sighed and blushed as he gave in to the vulpine's puppy eyes. Fox's ears perked up and smiled, grabbing the dick in his hands making the Wolf yelp in suprise.

"Whoa easy there pup!" He growled with a bit of annoyance, but suddenly was calmed by the feeling of his rival's mouth consuming his cock whole.

"mmurr..you're good pup aren't you?." He gave a manly groan before stroking Fox's head. They went on a few minutes but Wolf stopped it.

"Wait pup..I don't want to yet.." Fox looked up in disappointment, the grey canine leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't worry were not done." The lupine put both their cocks together rubbing them both with his big paw.

"Ah W-Wolf!" Fox yelled with a erotic tone.

"Shh..it's ok pup..it's ok.." He silenced Fox by giving him a long kiss. Continuing to stroke their cocks, he let go of the kiss panting for air ending it with a grunt.

"Puppy..I'm..I'm gonna.." he growled as he let his seed shoot up on fox's chest and cock.

"Wolf..i'm cumming too.." he grunted as he shot his cum on Wolf's abs and cock. They both collapsed on the bed with Fox laying his head on Wolf's heaving chest, he went down to clean off his lover's abs and cock with his tongue and shared their mixed seeds with a kiss. Fox smiled laying his head back on his mate's muscular chest, he felt Wolf stroke his back saying.

"I love you..Fox"

Fox suddenly sweated with hesitation not knowing what to say. "I-I.." Wolf looked at the Fox with a concerned eye.

"whats wrong pup?...you ok?" He stroked the fur on the vulpine's head. Fox was silent and shut his eyes thinking of what people would think about a respected hero and a feared criminal being in love, he thought about his team being ashamed by their leader, disgusted by what he is, he thought about Peppy his father figure and his real father, and what both of them would think. Suddenly Fox was surrounded by glares he looked around seeing his team giving him intimidating eyes which shot fear into Fox, then they started to laugh a laugh so menacing that Fox fell to his knees, he looked up and saw them walking away, he beconed them to come back but they were too far away to hear, then from behind he saw his father who had a very disappointed face.(I'm disappointed...son..) he took out a blaster and pointed it at fox's face pulling the trigger.

Fox woke up from his nightmare backing away from Wolf's embrace leaving the Wolf confused.

"I-I can't do this...You're my enemy.." Wolf's face dropped into a heart broken expression.

"What are you saying?...please don't say that...I love you Fox.." Wolf's tough voice started to sound weak, such a strong Wolf was penetrated by the rejection of a Fox.

"I don't want to lose you too..."

"It's almost time for you to go Wolf..get your things ready.." Fox said trying to hold in his tears.

"It's that Vixen right?..I-Is that why? Wolf had his back turned not wanting Fox to see him cry the second time.

"yeah...I'm straight.. now get changed.." the vulpine finally let some tears escape from his eyeglands but used even more strength to stop it, he looked up finding Wolf glaring at him growling with tears falling down his face. The lupine gripped hard on the vulpine's wrist making him whimper in pain.

"You're lying! this doesn't make sense! Y-You said you trusted me... He squeezed harder with his increased anger.

"W-Wolf.." The thought of forbidden love and the physical pain hes witnessing now has forced Fox's tears out. Wolf's face relaxed so did his grip. He looked at the vulpine with sorry in his eye.

"Fox...I didn't mean to..." Wolf ears fell picking up his injured mate's hand licking the bruise on his wrist. Wolf got off the bed changing into his clothes as he walked to the door with back facing Fox he said.

"I'm sorry..for hurting you.." he was about to press the button to open the door but felt arms wrap around him, stopping him from moving.

"It's ok...I hurt you more.." Fox hugged his Wolf tight soaking his black vest with his tears. The lupine listened to his Fox cry looking down at the bruise he made.

"ya know..everynight..I heard your voice..you were saying my name..you sounded so..lonely..I wanted to be there for you.." Fox carefully listened to Wolf's words as he dried his tears.

Wolf turned around looking at the teary eye'd vulpine. He brought a hand wiping the tears in his eyes and licked his fingers tasting salt and sadness.

"I saw these tears back at the crash site..you were worried..I thought it was a dream at first..but now I know..your tears, your voice, your touch, and your kindness..made me realized that you cared about me..this is the first time i've ever had someone who truly cared...it made me...Happy...but...I was the man who tried to kill you...The man..who promised he would..The bounty on your head doesnt matter to me anymore..all that matters is that you love me back...or.. do i even deserve your love?...Fox embraced Wolf giving him a tight warm hug.

" I-I do love you.." Fox said as he buried his face into Wolf's chest.

"I was worried...If I lost you..I wouldn't know what to do..I would never be happy again..If you died because of me..." Fox's selfish problems disappeared only the safety of his lover was in his thoughts, he started to cry again. Wolf patted and rubbed Fox's back.

"Man you're such a pup..you don't have to cry..cuz i'm right here..don't worry your Wolf isn't going anywhere.." Fox looked up at Wolf wiping his tears and sniffed they both smiled at each other and hugged, sharing a quiet passionate moment till Fox spoke.

"Hey Wolf.."

"Yes pup?"

"did you ever think that..what were doing...is wrong?.." Wolf tilted his head and stroked the vulpine's back.

"of course not..Love is Love right? I'm not very experienced in love... but in anyway you put it its still the same, with the same feeling..it's not like the definition for it is Just a man loving a women...and if people don't like it then they can piss off or have a taste of my blaster." Fox was moved by Wolf's words and giggled at the last part seeing how it was open for a sexual joke.

"Hehe i got a taste of that blaster of yours" Wolf snorted and nudged him with his muzzle.

"Haha.. clever one puppy" Then Wolf looked up looking like he remembered something.  
>"Oh yeah! I need to give you the money, I'll fetch It once I head back to sargasso." Fox shook his head.<p>

"Nah you keep it." Wolf tilted his head in confusion.

"Really? cuz I'll REALLY get it for you..Come on you won it fair and square." Fox grinned as he made an imitation of a gun with his fingers pointed at Wolf's head.

"Can't let you do that Starwolf!" he said with a low voice making a mock impression of Wolf. REAL Wolf raised an eye brow and chuckled.

"Fiiine you don't deserve money after mocking Lord O'donnell!" He grinned playfully. Fox smiled and spoke.

"Then Lord O'donnell..I submit to you recognizing you as a superior.." Fox knelt down towards wolf making the older canine blush.

"B-but you won..."

"No..you won...you won my heart.." Fox said calmly sounding serious about it. Wolf picked his Fox up holding him tightly.

"Thanks pup..I'll cherish It as long as there are stars in the outer space we fly, even when I die.. and join them in the sky." Fox raised an eye brow and chuckled.

"Did you learn some lame pick up lines from panther?" Wolf looked flustered and turned his head.

"No..I didn't..I just made it up..I'm no romance guy." Wolf scoffed as he looked up.

"awww but you were being quite romantic awhile ago." He nudged his muzzle affectionately on Wolf's chest.

"Hm? really?..Well i guess I did pretty good!"  
>He smiled widely showing his fangs.<br>"Well...looks like I have to go.." He ceased his happy smile and remembered that he willl have to part from his lover. Fox's grin faded too making his ears fold behind him.

"Oh..right..well i'll see you off.." Fox changed into his clothes and met Wolf at the docking bay, ROB64 parked the great Fox beside sargasso, connecting a bridge between them.

"Well..looks like this is it.." Fox said with a depressed sigh.

"yeah.." the grey canine looked down at the reflective steel floor seeing his depressed expression, and saw the fox's reflection walk up to his.

"Will..I ever see you again?" Fox frowned hugging his Wolf tightly as he whimpered his words.

"Don't worry..you will.. and don't worry of being hunted down I'll turn down every request no matter how pricey they make your head worth..I will decline." Wolf smirked at his Fox who felt safe by his words and felt safe by touching him, he pressed his face into wolf's chest, then they looked at each other leaning in for a final kiss, but they heard a swoosh from a door behind them and quickly broke apart looking flustered. It was the team, they all had a confused look except for Krystal who looked suspicious. Falco walked up looking at Wolf with a glare.

"I saw that! don't you try sneaking a kill! but I'll let you off the hook this time! next time I won't be so nice!" Wolf scoffed and walked toward the bridge.

"Wolf!..I-I..I'll see you next time.." Fox said trying to act calm about this situation. Wolf grinned using his sinister smile to hide his feelings.

"Next time Star Fox!" he turned his back walking across the bridge. The whole team left except for Fox who was staring at his lonely reflection on the steel floors of the Docking bay, he noticed another reflection. It was Wolf, who had his hand on his shoulder, he rested his cheek on his hand but when he looked up, it was Krystal.

"You ok Fox?" she tilted her head in worry.

"Y-yeah.." He looked at the bridge seeing Wolf still walking, he didn't turn to look at him one more time. Fox was embraced by a slim figure, looking back to see the vixen. It wasn't the same..He wanted to feel Wolf's warmth again..he wanted to feel the strong protection and the comforting presence of his mate. He returned the hug feeling as if it'd would help him cheer up. Wolf looked back, seeing Fox and Krystal in each other's arms, he looked down with his ears folded and gripped his chest trying to calm his broken heart, and continued to walk. He walked like an injured Soldier after a war. After bridge disconnected Krystal leaned in trying to meet lips with Fox but He broke away with a growl and walked towards the door leaving Krystal behind.

"F-Fox?.." She said, extending a hand to the vulpine who was already two feet away, he stopped for her words and replied with a slightly angry tone.

"What?" She looked down and put a hand nervously on her chest.

"I-I Love you.." Fox growled in disgust and walked away.

While in the halls alone he stopped, collapsing on the wall near him and said to himself.

"I Love Wolf...I..Love Wolf!..." He hit the wall as he shed some tears, he picked up his head and looked out the window seeing sargasso, a near by window caught his eye he adjusted his vision seeing Wolf looking back at him. It brought a smile to his face, he put a paw on the window and Wolf did the same,they saw each other's figures grow smaller as the Great Fox flew away. They will see each other eventually, They know it, even If it has to be a long time...absence makes the heart grow fonder..

THE END


End file.
